


Turquoise Pumpkin

by littlepinkbow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Did I Mention Fluff, Facebook, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Halloween, Kid Fic, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepinkbow/pseuds/littlepinkbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is just trying to do the best he can for his daughter and along the way, he meets the most mesmerizing man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turquoise Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kikikryslee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikikryslee/gifts).



Raising a child with a peanut allergy didn’t seem like it would be that bad, really, just steer them away from the Reese’s Cups and Louis was certain that he would be fine. Until he saw the small hands of his daughter, Evie, rubbing over her eyes and with a soft yawn she mumbled, “Daddy I want to go twick-or-tweating, please.” At that moment, raising a child with a peanut allergy became extremely overwhelming, because as it turns out, nearly every candy has the ‘made in a facility processes peanuts and other tree nuts’ message on it. Louis spend hours searching the internet in hopes of finding the right answer, there were some people doing a “Turquoise Pumpkin” campaign, which meant they’d have candy for peanut-free children and some parents suggested tossing all of their candy as soon as they got home and giving them pre-purchased candy. Louis didn’t have much hope of seeing turquoise pumpkins around his flat and the idea of throwing all that candy away seemed so disrespectful, so he was left to still sort of how he was going to make Halloween work for Evie. 

“I just don’t know what to do mum, this is when I wish I wasn’t a single parent. Maybe it would be easier if I had some help you now?” Louis said down the line, poking his head into Evie’s room, where his three-year old, curly haired daughter was still taking a nap. 

“I don’t think that really makes a difference, love. It would just be different because you’d have someone else to talk to about it.” Louis’ mum answered, “You’ll find someone, you know.” 

Louis knew that he would or well, he knew that everyone said he would. He wasn’t so sure that he actually would but that really wasn’t his worry for the day. “Do you think if I gave everyone in my building a baggy with peanut-free candy and explained to the the situation and what she would be wearing they would? I mean, I could try anyway. Then she wouldn’t realise she was any different,” Louis had a grin on his face and his mind was made up before his mum could even reply, so rather than hearing her out he said he would talk to her later and set about writing up a small note to all of his building mates. 

Hi There, 

For those of you who will be participating in the building trick-or-treating, I would like to ask you to keep the bag of candy attached to this note for my daughter. She’s three years old and will be trick or treating for the first time but she has a severe peanut allergy and I don’t want to take any chances with her getting something that could make her sick. We will be around earlier in the evening, and she’s going to be dressed as a ladybug. Thank you so much for helping to make Evie’s Halloween amazing.   
\- Louis, Apt 4A

Louis sighed looking down at the note, it was a bit cheesy if he was being honest with himself but he hoped that it would work. He hoped that it would keep Evie healthy and happy and provide her with the most normal experience Louis was able to. Now he would just have to get candy and put together small bags for the 20-some apartments in the building. Louis didn’t expect everyone to remember and he really expected to come home to a few of his notes returned to his door, but if even a handful of people remembered, it would all be worth it. 

The following day when Louis got off of work, he stopped by the shop armed with his list of peanut free candy to purchase the candy for Evie’s bags. He topped his purchases with small Halloween cello bags and decided there wasn’t much else he could do. Picking her up from nursery had Louis’ heart bubbling over with love. He’d never loved anyone or anything as much as he loved his little Evie and that made absolutely everything worth it. 

Once Evie had her dinner, bath and was put to bed, Louis filled the baggies with candy, tying them off and arming himself with his cell phone, key and baby monitor as he made his way through his building, attaching the note and candy to each door carefully and hoping for the best. It was two days until Halloween and Louis was hoping that it was close enough to Halloween that people would keep Evie fresh on their mind. 

Halloween. 

“Daddy! Daddy!” Evie’s voice screeched from her bedroom, where she was half in and half out of her ladybug costume, but currently laying on the floor as she had been distracted by one of her toys. 

“Yes darling?” Louis asked, smiling down at the little girl before taking a seat next to her in the floor and scooping her up to help her finish getting dressed. She was so much like him, he thought. So determined and independent but also easily distracted and he loved getting to see himself in her personality daily. 

“Is it time to go twick-or-tweating? I hope I get a hundred lots of candy.” Evie said, bouncing excitedly in Louis’ lap and clapping her hands together. 

“It almost is, baby. Can you say it like daddy? T-rick.” Louis enunciated the word in hopes of Evie getting the same pronunciation.

“I said it like you daddy, twick!” Evie announced excitedly, pushing herself out of Louis’ lap and doing a wobbly spin around in front of Louis. “Where’s Evie?” She asked with wide eyes, looking at Louis. 

“Evie? Evie? Where did you go?” Louis asked in his most mock-concerned voice, pushing himself forward onto his hands and knees, “Excuse me, miss ladybug, have you seen a little girl around here? She’s called Evie and she’s the prettiest princess I’ve ever seen.” Louis reached up, tucking one of Evie’s stray curls behind her ear but keeping the concerned expression on his face. 

“Daddy!” Evie squealed, “It’s me, Evie! I’m just as a ladybug!” She hardly got her words out before she fell into a fit of giggles and Louis picked her up, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheeks. 

“There’s my Evie! I thought something had happened to you.” Louis couldn’t keep the smile off of his face and he pushed himself up, propping Evie on his shoulder as he looked around her room. “Let’s go to daddy’s room and I’ll put some paint on your face. Plus I think your red sparkly shoes are in there.” 

Evie’s squeal and quick nods of her head told Louis that she was completely up for his idea. “I’m so excited for all of the candy!” She said, crawling out of Louis’ arms and onto his bed as soon as they were in the room. 

“I’m excited for it too,” Louis said as he grabbed the face makeup and sat in front of her, setting about painting her face to look as much like a ladybug as possible. Hidden in his closet was a bag of candy, just in case, just in case his entire plan had backfired, at least he would have something to give his daughter. 

“Daddy that feels funny.” Evie said, scrunching her eyebrows and shifting her focus up to look at Louis. “Are you done?” 

Louis had learned early on in being a parent that not everything turned out as perfect as he wanted and applying that to the current situation, he decided the paint smudged on Evie’s face was perfect. “You’re the best ladybug I’ve ever seen.” He said with a nod, reaching to his night table and returning with Evie’s red sparkly shoes. Once he got the shoes on his daughter he helped her down off of the bed and watched as she spun around on the floor, curling her fingers around the skirt. 

Grabbing his phone from the night stand, Louis snapped a few photos of Evie, posting them on Facebook with a ‘hopefully my neighbour’s will remember the bag of candy’ note and sending the post. When Louis had found out about Evie’s allergies, he had joined several groups on Facebook and for the most part had developed a really solid group of friends who supported him when he felt completely hopeless. Knowing he would have a lot of positive comments and people to come home and talk to if it went to shit made Louis feel a bit more ready for the potential disaster that the evening could be. 

“C’mon Daddy, there won’t be any candy!” Evie whined, wiggling around a little and letting out an excited yelp when Louis leaned down and kissed her before scooping her up and carrying her out of the bedroom and to their living room.

“We are going to have loads of fun tonight, sweetheart,” Louis said, sitting her down and ruffling her hair just slightly, “Remember to stay with daddy okay?” He asked and although he was only going trick or treating in his apartment -- he had seen the stories on Facebook. 

For the most part, trick or treating had gone well. They’d started on the bottom floor and were now passing their own door, with one floor above them to go. Most everyone had remembered the candy and the few people who had forgotten it left Louis with only a few pieces of candy to take out of Evie’s bag. “Just a few more doors, then, sweetpea.” Louis said, looking down at his daughter with a fond smile. 

“Daddy this is so much fun I want to go twick-or-tweating for Christmas too!” Evie said excitedly, stopping and holding her arms up to Louis so that he would pick her up and carry her up the stairs. 

There were three doors on the top floor, the first two had plastic pumpkins sitting outside with candy in them and both of them miraculously had Evie’s bags sitting next to them. “Oh, I would take that bag if I were you, it looks like it has more candy in it.” Louis had said at each door and luckily it had worked to convince his daughter to take the bags. 

When Louis looked up at the last door he saw -- was that a turquoise pumpkin -- sitting outside the door, with a sparkly ghost hanging from the door. It was probably someone who just really liked turquoise, because Louis couldn’t imagine someone else actually coming across the post about the turquoise pumpkins. “Last door, princess. Look they’ve got a ghost on the door.” Louis pointed out as Evie’s small hand was already knocking on the door. 

As the door opened, Evie lifted both of her hands and shouted boo, looking up at the man on the other side of the doorway. 

“Oh! My. Is that a ghost?!” The man in the apartment said, reaching up and clapping his hand over his heart before kneeling down to look at Evie. “A ladybug hm? You’re the cutest little one I’ve seen this evening,” he said before standing back up. 

Louis’ jaw was slightly slack, staring at the tall, toned, tan, beautiful mess of curls that was apparently not only charming him, as a quick glance showed Evie staring at the man. “That’s a turquoise pumpkin.” Was all Louis could think to say as he pointed to the pumpkin next to his foot. 

“Peanut free trick or treating zone! Wanted to keep Miss Evie safe and healthy.” The man said and the smile that spread over his lips was heart stopping. 

“Daddy he knows my name,” Evie said, clapping her hands together and ducking down to poke at the pumpkin. 

“I see that baby,” Louis said, clearing his throat and looking at the other male, “Thank you.” He said softly, hating the way that he felt like his eyes were going to bubble over with tears at the gesture. “I’m Louis Tomlinson.” Louis offered, holding his hand out the male in front of him with a small, almost hopeful smile on his lips. 

“I’m Harry,” He said, sliding his hand into Louis’ and giving it a shake, “Harry Styles.” He spoke, smiling and letting go of Louis’ hand to look down to Evie, “I have a very special treat for you.” Harry said with a smile, stepping back away from the door before returning with an oversized basket that was wrapped in plastic - but looked completely overfilled from what Louis could tell. “You might have to let your daddy carry it, it’s awfully heavy.” Harry said, kneeling down to show Evie the basket. 

“This is the most candy ever!” Evie said excitedly, clapping her hands together and nodding as she poked at the basket, “Daddy can carry it. He’s the strongest. He can pick me up and put me on top of the slide!” She said, looking up at Louis and then back at Harry. 

Louis’ cheeks went red at their conversation and his mouth felt dry, he couldn’t believe a complete stranger had gone to such lengths for him. “Thank you so much, really. This is so much more than you really needed to do and I just appreciate it so much. I don’t know how to say thank you but I’ll figure it out.” Louis rambled, taking the basket that Harry was holding out to him and propping it onto his hip. 

“It was really nothing. I just wanted to make sure she had a good Halloween. I just moved in and I wasn’t sure what other people were like here.” Harry said, reaching up and working his fingers through his curls before dropping his hand back down to his side. “One of my friends is allergic to peanuts and he has a hard enough time as an adult avoiding peanuts so I am sure it’s much harder on a little one.” 

“Evie, come on love.” Louis said, looking down at his daughter who was returning to his side before looking back at Harry, “It can be a bit difficult. It means so much though. Thank you so much. Really. I better get her back downstairs so I can get her settled for bed, thank you again.” Louis said and he wasn’t sure why his nerves were taking over - it might’ve been a combination between Harry’s smile and the stupid way his hair fell around his face but Louis just wanted to get away from Harry quickly so he could catch his composure. 

“You guys have a wonderful evening,” Harry said, smiling and waving at Louis and Evie before retreating into his apartment and shutting the door behind him. 

“Baby we have to go to bed when we got downstairs and tomorrow we can look through the basket that Harry made you. I don’t want you to be sleepy at nursery tomorrow.” Louis explained to a pouty Evie as they made their way back into their own apartment, Louis locking the door behind them. 

Once Evie went down, which Louis was thankful that was a quick and easy process, her being exhausted from Trick-Or-Treating and as soon as her eyes closed, Louis went to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of wine. Just a bit of unwinding before another day of work.

Louis opened his laptop when he sat down at the couch, immediately clicking to Facebook to post a new status: Evie had the best evening trick-or-treating, nearly everyone had the bags I handed out for her and one of my new neighbours put together a whole Halloween goody basket for her. Photos to come tomorrow!” and after clicking post he moved to his notifications and then his friend requests. He had three new requests, 2 from people who he had left sitting there for a while - they were people in his office and Louis wasn’t sure it was the best idea to have them on his Facebook and the third was from -- Louis blinked, reaching up and rubbing over his eyes to make sure that he could see correctly, because it looked like he had a friend request from ‘Harry E Styles’. 

“Are you serious?” Louis mumbled to himself, reaching for his wine and taking a sip of it as he watched the screen, exhaling softly when the name was still there and he kicked his legs out in front of him before reaching forward and clicking accept. He needed to thank Harry, anyway. 

After clicking through Harry’s profile pictures, Louis clicked on the chat icon and stared at the box, flicking his tongue against the back of his top teeth before he finally reached out to type into the message box. 

Louis: Hey, there. I really appreciate what you did for Evie tonight.

Harry: You mentioned that, hi. 

Louis: Sorry, it really just wasn’t something I was expecting at all. 

Harry: The best things are unexpected. :) 

Louis: Do you think that sometime I could take you out for coffee or something to properly say thank you? 

Harry: I’ll only let you take me out of if you stop saying thank you. 

Harry: Well, really I would let you take me either way, but all the thank yous aren’t necessary. 

Louis: I can’t make any promises. What are you doing this weekend? 

Harry: I have to go up home Saturday afternoon so that I’m there for my sister’s birthday on Sunday, but other than that I’m free. 

Louis: So you’re free Saturday morning, is that what you’re telling me, Harry Styles? 

Harry: I guess that is what I am saying.

Louis: Brunch Saturday morning then? Easier to get a sitter then anyway. 

Harry: Yeah, that works. I’d give you my address, but that would be a bit redundant wouldn’t it? 

Louis: I suppose it would be. I’ll check back with you tomorrow evening to make sure everything is all good for Saturday. 

Harry: Sounds good, I’ll talk to you tomorrow then. 

Louis: Have a great night. 

Harry: You too. -h

Louis blinked at the screen for a moment, looking at the way that Harry had almost signed off their conversation and he shook his head, because honestly, Harry was adorable and probably just a little bit odd. Louis thought it was probably the perfect combination, but he shook off the thoughts out of his mind before shutting his laptop and heading to bed. 

Friday seemed like the longest day for Louis, not only did he receive a call from nursery saying that Evie had fallen and bumped her head (she was okay, but it still didn't stop Louis from panicking) but his boss managed to drop literally everything on his desk and Louis felt like he was drowning to get everything completely. When he finally looked up and saw the clock at 5 PM, Louis almost couldn't stop himself from launching out of his desk chair and grabbing his things to head home. He wanted to see his little girl and he wanted two days off to relax and maybe, he wanted to see the guy from upstairs. 

It was 11 PM before Louis got the chance to open a message to Harry, and when he did, he grinned at where it said “Available” under Harry’s name before typing in a quick message. 

Louis: Sorry it’s so late, been a crazy day. Are we still on for tomorrow? 

Harry: Absolutely, no worries. I’m looking forward to it. I did have a question, though. 

Louis: What’s that?   
Harry: This might be really weird and you can completely feel free to say no, but I was wondering if you could maybe drop me at the train station after brunch? It’s not a big deal if it’s out of the way for you. 

Louis: Oh! For your sister’s birthday? Yeah, that’s fine. No worries, mate. 

Harry: I’ll see you tomorrow then? 

Louis: Tomorrow! Have a good sleep. 

Harry: You too. -h

There was that stupid H again, honestly. It made Louis want to curl up in a ball and kick his feet and screaming about just how cute Harry was, but he wouldn’t - he was an adult. He was mature, but if he closed his laptop and skipped to bed that was his only his business. 

When Lottie arrived the next day it was with a raised eyebrow as she watched Louis as he kept tugging at his shirt and checking his hair in the mirror and she finally cleared her throat before speaking, “Where is it exactly that you’re going?” 

“I told you Lottie, I have a few things to finish up at work. It shouldn’t take but a couple of hours and I’ll be back.” Louis said, tugging at a tuft of hair that just wouldn’t lay right no matter what he did to it. 

“No, I mean where are you really going?” Lottie asked and her laugh earned a glare from Louis, “You’re like proper done up and fooling with your hair and are you-” just then the realisation hit his sister and her face lit up like a light bulb, “You’re going on a DATE!” 

“Shut up. It’s not a date. It’s just to say thank you to you really,” Louis was determined to keep his composure, but then the thought of Harry’s smile flashed across his mind and his voice came out in something of a whine, “He’s really fit and I want it to be a date but I don’t know if he’s gay and my hair looks awful.” 

“Your hair doesn’t look awful if you’d stop fucking with it.” Lottie said, crossing the space between them and with a few flicks of her wrist and her fingers in Louis’ hair it looked better than Louis could have ever done it. “Just go have fun yeah? We will be just fine here.” Lottie grinned and Louis could tell the expression on her face immediately, it was the same expression he got from his mum and all of his sisters when he mentioned being interested in someone. 

“Stop looking at me.” Louis tutted, making his way into Evie’s room to give her a soft kiss and promise that he would be back soon before heading out. On his way he grabbed his coat, wallet, keys and phone and situated himself as he made his way down the hallway and up the stairs to Harry’s door. 

Standing in front of Harry’s door, Louis rocked on his feet gently, tightening his scarf around his neck and lifting his hand to knock, four swift knocks all together and a moment later he stepped back, his eyes drifting to the turquoise pumpkin that was still on the floor just outside of his room. 

When Harry opened the door with was with a smile and Louis really had to be kidding himself. Harry was in dark blue jeans and a button down shirt, which was nearly all the way unbuttoned and a collection of necklaces hung around his neck. His jeans were scrunched at his boots and his hair was hanging perfectly around his face. Louis was fucked, if he were being honest with himself. 

“I just have to find my phone charger and I’ll be ready to go.” Harry said by way of greeting, his voice slightly sheepish as he looked at Louis. He stepped back inside, gesturing Louis inside before turning to continue going through his apartment in what looked somewhat like a tornado. 

Louis closed the door behind him when he stepped inside and he glanced around, Harry’s apartment was just about as beautiful as he was and Louis felt completely out of his element. When he looked to his side he saw Harry’s luggage, and tucked under the top handle was, what looked like, Louis stepped closer and picked the cord up and held it up in Harry’s direction who was currently half way under the cushions on his couch. “This phone charger?” Louis asked and if there was a smirk on his lips it was not because Harry’s bum looked absolutely perfect half bent over. 

Harry stood back up, tossing his hair back and turning his head to look at Louis, his eyes going wide in some combination of shock and awe. “How did you do that?” Harry asked, walking across the room towards Louis and keeping the same expression on his face although it might have gotten a bit more curious the closer he got to Louis. 

“It was, like,” Louis pointed to Harry’s luggage, “Right there. Tucked under the strap.” He explained, holding the cord out to Harry and grinning up at him. 

 

Harry looked frazzled, but he shook his head in amazement and took the cord from Louis, shoving it down inside the bag and then picking it up, “Honestly. I would have torn my whole apartment up looking for that. And there it was.” His cheeks looked like they had gone a bit red, but Louis thought that could have been from being halved over into the couch. 

“Well I’m glad I’m here then. Your place is lovely. You wouldn’t want to tear it up.” Louis smiled warmly before nodding to the other bag that was still sitting on the ground, “You’re packed a bit heavy for a weekend aren’t you?” Louis asked curiously but after the words left his mouth he felt that maybe that was a bit rude and he murmured a soft ‘sorry’ as he and Harry made their way down the hallway. 

“Oh, I’m staying through Monday. I work from home, so I don’t really have to be here to work. Home is wherever my laptop is,” Harry explained, shrugging and opening the door to the steps for Louis. 

“I”m a bit jealous of that, although I reckon if I worked from home I would never get anything done aside from playing with Evie and playing FIFA.” Louis said with a laugh, giving Harry an occasional glance as they walked. 

By the time that they had arrived at the restaurant, Louis had learned that Harry worked in advertising and that he had moved to London because he needed a change of scenery after a bad relationship. Louis had told Harry about his job at the bank and how before his daughter was born he had dreams of traveling the world but that was only on hold for now. 

“I’ve never been here before,” Harry said softly as he glanced around the restaurant, it was one of Louis’ favourites. It featured Greek cuisine and although it was a bit out of Louis’ normal realm of food choices he had come with someone from work and fallen in love with the food. 

“I come here too often,” Louis admitted, his cheeks going red at the thought and he thumbed over his menu gently even if he really didn’t need to look through it. 

“Can I ask you something?” Harry said, opening his menu but not bothering to look down at it at all, “It might be personal so you can feel free to tell me you don’t want to answer.” 

“It’s alright, go ahead.” Louis said and his nerves had him actually looking down at the menu like he needed to decide what he wanted to eat. 

“Where’s Evie’s mum? I’m not judging you because you seem like an amazing father and I’m also not stalking you but I didn’t see any photos of her on Facebook.” Harry was rambling and it was almost painful to watch, his voice was still slow and steady but his words were stringing together they were chewing gum being pulled apart. 

“Oh, well she doesn’t have one. Not like a day-to-day mum,” Louis said confidently, before continuing on, “She has a tummy mummy. I had a surrogate, because I really wanted a child. And with my preferences towards a partner it’s not as if I would be able to have a child with someone if I found someone anyway.” Louis wasn’t sure if he had said too much, but the look of confusion on Harry’s face told him that maybe he hadn’t said enough. 

“I’m not sure what you mean? Your choices of partners?” Harry’s tongue flicked against the roof of his mouth as he reached up and scrubbed his hand over his mouth, watching Louis intently. 

“Oh, I,” Louis said, clearing his throat and speaking a little louder than necessary, “I’m gay. That’s all I meant. So like, I wouldn’t be able to have a biological child with another guy… because he’s… a guy.” And, okay, that was a train wreck, Louis felt like he was stepped back watching it and couldn’t step forward and stop it before it happened. 

Harry’s face twisted into something of a fond, gentle, smile and he laughed softly, “I’m quite aware of what being gay entails about having children, love. Seeing as I am myself. Gay that is, not a child.” Harry smirked and he was awful, Louis, truly awful. 

“Oh.” Louis said with wide eyes and suddenly his mouth had gone completely dry so he reached forward for his water, following it up with a napkin to dry the few droplets that had missed his mouth. “D’ya think that maybe I could like, take you on a date sometime? I know that’s really forward and it’s okay for you to say no. I’m sorry I’m rambling,” Louis thought that at least his first train wreck wasn’t alone now. 

“Is that not what you were doing now?” Harry asked, linking his fingers together and resting his elbows on the table, his head on top of his linked fingers as he looked at Louis, “I thought that’s what this was, really.” 

“I didn’t know you were gay, so I mean, I wanted it to be that, but I wasn’t sure about it being that.” Louis said, deciding that for once, he needed to just stop talking because there was something about Harry’s charm, about his smirk that made him feel like just born horse trying to stand up. 

“You know that I’m gay now, though.” Harry replied quickly, raising his eyebrows and flicking his tongue out over his lips gently in what had to be the most innocent teasing ever. 

“So it’s a date.” Louis said, thankful for the when the waitress turned up and took their orders, giving Louis just a few more moments to compose himself before he had to engage in conversation with Harry again. 

By the time they wrapped lunch up and Louis picked up the bill, much to Harry’s disagreement, they were making their way back outside and Louis stopped to pull the door open for Harry, “Because it’s a date now.” Louis explained with a small grin. 

“Well, since it is a date now.” Harry grinned, getting into the car and smiling up at Louis before settling back against the seat. 

Once Louis got into the car he looked over at Harry and smiled, “Thank you so much for coming out with me. I’ve had so much fun and I hope that we can do it again sometime.” Louis’ voice was soft as he spoke and he kept his focus on driving, turning his car on and pulling out of the parking lot as he didn’t want Harry to be late and miss his train. 

“I would definitely like to do it again, Harry grinned, stretching his fingers over his own knees and glancing over at Louis before speaking again, “Maybe next time I could come over and hang out with Evie some too. She’s so precious.” Harry said softly, biting down on his bottom lip and keeping his focus on Louis. 

“That would be great, I know that she would love that. As long as you don’t mind playing dress up and having your fingernails painted,” Louis said, glancing down at his own fingernails to make sure he’d actually gotten all of the varnish off from Evie’s last attack. 

“My sister used to dress me up as a child, so I don’t mind.” Harry said with a laugh, but his features shifted into a frown when Louis pulled up to the train station, to the drop off area. “I wish I didn’t have to leave so soon,” Harry said with a frown, biting down on his bottom lip and twisting his hands together gently. 

“I wish you didn’t too, but it’s just a bit and if you want I could come pick you up when you get back. If that’s not weird.” Louis said, putting his car in park and getting out to help Harry with his bags as much as he could. 

Harry grinned when he got out of the car, bouncing on his toes slightly and nodding, “That would be great, actually.” His voice was soft as he spoke and his eyes twinkled just slightly as he looked down at Louis, “Did you know I had been to America once?” 

Louis shook his head, resting his hand on Harry’s hip out of instinct, his eyes focused on the green eyes that were looking back at him, “No, I didn’t. I bet you had a lot of fun there.” 

“D’ya know what they call this area in America?” Harry asked and his eyebrows raised slightly in interest as he did. 

“I don’t, I’ve never been to America.” Louis said, taking in a breath and hoping that being his close to Harry his breath didn’t stink, because that was the last thing he really needed.

“They call it the kiss and ride area.” Harry said slowly, moving his hand to curl his fingers around Louis’ wrist. 

“I like that name, really.” Louis said, squeezing his fingers over Harry’s hip gently and leaning up onto his toes to press a soft kiss to Harry’s lips. 

Harry smiled before pressing his lips back to Louis’ his free hand moving to Louis’ hip and giving it a squeeze of it’s own. 

When Louis pulled back it was with a grin and he pressed his lips together before opening his mouth to speak, “I think you’re safe to ride then, darling.” 

“Cheeky one, you are.” Harry said but he couldn’t even attempt to hide the grin that was splitting across his face. “I’ll see you on Wednesday,” Harry said, gathering his bags up to make his way to the train station. 

“See you on Wednesday, pumpkin,” Louis said, leaning back against his car to watch Harry disappear into the train station.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like how this turned out, it was a great prompt!


End file.
